powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Like Me
Just Like Me is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Synopsis Tyzonn becomes impressed with Will's style and charm with the ladies and begins to mimic him. Will becomes annoyed by this and doesn't seem to be able to avoid him. When the two of them are paired up on a mission, they must find a way to work together. Plot Norg is sitting on Flurious' throne, enjoying himself when Flurious walked up from behind. Flurious: Why are you sitting on my throne? Norg: Ahh, just chillin. Norg laughed. Norg: Especially my backside. Oh my little yeti buns feel so good. Flurious got angry with Norg and Norg quickly got off the throne. Flurious blasted Norg and he went flying through the air and landed hard on the ground. Norg got up and asked Flurious if he was mad at him. Flurious told him he was before storming out. Norg realized he was not appreciated and decided to leave. Tyzonn and Will are in the city. Will makes impressing the ladies look easy. Tyzonn tries to imitate him, but fails. Tyzonn asks Will what he is doing wrong and Will suggests that maybe Tyzonn should ditch the alien rags. Will continues walking, unaware that Tyzonn is starting to undress. Will happens to glance back and sees what Tyzonn is doing. Will races over and tells Tyzonn not here. Their Trackers go off, there is trouble. Meanwhile, Moltor has a map to Mjolnir and plans to get it at all costs. The teens arrive and immediately go into battle with the Lava Lizards. The teens destroy the Lava Lizards. Moltor then battles the teens and defeats them. Moltor vanishes and goes to his volcano. Moltor is surprise to see Norg there, sitting on his throne. Norg offers Moltor Chiller stones if he will let him stay. Moltor lets Norg stay on the condition that he cleans the place. At the control center, Rose looks up information on the Mjolnir. Rose discovers the Mjolnir is the hammer of Thor. Mack wonders what is going. First Flurious after the canon and now Moltor after the hammer. Ronny and Dax tease Will about his shadow, Tyzonn. Will admits to being annoyed by the whole thing. Ronny tells him flattery is the sincerest form of flattery. Just then Tyzonn slides down the pole, dressed like Will was earlier. Tyzonn even has a wig just like Will's hair. Will is upset, although the rest of the teens find the whole thing funny. The screens shows them Moltor is active once more and the teens leave. The teens climb to a cliff where they can watch what Moltor is up to. Dax tries to find a spot, but never does. Will uses his vision and sees the map Moltor has. Tyzonn repeats everything that Will says. Rose, Ronny, and Mack no longer find it funny, instead they find it a bit strange. Will gets fed up and removes Tyzonn's wig. The teens morph. Moltor uses the Chiller stones and has the Chillers battle the Rangers. Mercury Ranger leaps in and destroys the Chillers on his own. Mercury Ranger is pleased that he has destroyed all the Chillers on his own. Black Ranger walks up to him and tells him he should have waited for the team. Mercury Ranger tells him he was only doing what he thought Black Ranger would do. Mercury Ranger and Black Ranger argue. Red Ranger breaks it up and tells them they need to find the hammer before Moltor. Red Ranger breaks up the group into pairs to start searching, placing Will and Tyzonn in the same group. As Mack and Ronny walk along, Ronny tells Mack she can't believe he put Will and Tyzonn together. Mack tells her his dad is always saying they need to work together to solve their problems. Ronny questions whether his dad really said that. Mack admits no, but it sounds like something his father would say. In the volcano, Norg is having a miserable time in the heat and really misses his ice den. Norg thinks that Flurious is really missing him and has a day dream where Flurious is pinning for Norg and when Norg returns, Flurious treats him very well. At the beach, Will and Tyzonn walk together. Tyzonn is still mimicking Will's moves. Will is fed up and tells Tyzonn to stop copying him. Will and Tyzonn spot Moltor and several lava Lizards in the distance. Will tells Tyzonn he will contact the others and instructs him to wait. Tyzonn decides he will do the opposite of what Will would do. Tyzonn morphs. Moltor tosses out more stone Chillers. Mercury Ranger and Black Ranger battle the Chillers. Mercury Ranger decides Black Ranger doesn't need him and leaves to get to Moltor before he gets the hammer. Black Ranger has no choice but to continue to battle the Chillers. Mercury Ranger follows Moltor and his Lava Lizards and soon realizes where Moltor is headed. Mercury Ranger gets there first and gets the hammer. Moltor has arrived and blasts Mercury Ranger. With Mercury Ranger on the ground, Moltor takes the hammer. Black Ranger races over and sees Mercury Ranger is in trouble. Black Ranger shots off a flare that notifies the others that someone is in trouble. Black Ranger leaps on his Hovertek cycle and tries to help Tyzonn, who has demorphed. Black Ranger gets knocks out and demorphs. A boulder falls on Will as Moltor and his Lava Lizards leave. Tyzonn races over to where Will is pinned under the boulder. Tyzonn tells Will to shield his eyes and uses his mercury powers to destroy the boulder. Will and Tyzonn join the rest of the Ranges as they confront Moltor and his Lava Lizards. The Rangers battle the Lava Lizards and do well against them. Moltor then uses the hammer and three of the Lava Lizards grow to giant size. The five Rangers form their Megazord and the battle continues. It is a difficult battle. Mercury Ranger manages to get the hammer from Moltor. Mercury summons his zords and the FlashPoint Megazord is formed. The Rangers destroy the Lava Lizards. Moltor is furious. After the battle, Tyzonn gives Will the hammer. Will tells Tyzonn he understands why he was copying him. If he was an alien on his planet, he would probably copy him. Tyzonn is surprise and questions Will on this until Will admits no he wouldn't. Inside Moltor's volcano, Norg is sweltering in the heat. Moltor returns and he is not happy. Moltor tells Norg his Chillers were worthless and tosses him out. Before Norg leaves he tells Moltor that he is glad Flurious destroyed his red sled. Tyzonn is walking in the city. Tyzonn stops by a young woman looking at some clothes. The young woman asks Tyzonn which shirt would look better on her and Tyzonn tells her he cannot decide, she would look beautiful in both. The young woman likes his answer and tells him her name is Zoey and gives him her card. Tyzonn walks over to where Will is sitting by his bike. Will tells Tyzonn looks like he has some competition. Tyzonn replies if Will needs tips, he knows who to come to. Both of them laugh as they walk away. Elsewhere, Norg enters the ice cave. Flurious is sitting on his throne as Norg eagerly walks up and asks Flurious if he missed him. Flurious becomes enraged and yells at Norg for asking so a foolish question. At the control center, Rose and Ronny place the hammer and canon next to each other. They leave the control center, unaware of the electricity flowing between the two items. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford (Credit Only) *David Weatherley as Spencer (Credit Only) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Kelson Henderson As Norg *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix (Credit Only) *Mia Koning as Pretty Girl *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) Notes To be added See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes